


Kłamstwo

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [32]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best śpi, Dark, Dark Edmund, M/M, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, One Shot, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Zakazane Pairingi, coś tak jakby
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Poprzednia część:Prawda





	Kłamstwo

**Author's Note:**

> Kiedy napisałam pierwszą część nie było nawet tagu osoby 'Fred Best'. Czuję się staro.

Edmund spogląda na Besta i jest przekonany, że to ten rodzaj snu, z którego mężczyzna nie obudzi się szybko. Ciało Besta jest nadal zarumienione od wysiłku, od ciosów, od dotyku – od wszystkiego tego, czemu się dobrowolnie poddał. Edmund nie wie czy to nie czyni ich równym sobie. Na ile ciemność skrywana w nim, wyszła na światło dzienne.

Best wygląda prawie niewinnie, kiedy oddycha przez otwarte usta, płytko i cicho. Edmund prawie nienawidzi tego odgłosu. A jednak nie potrafi przestać się wsłuchiwać.

Jest coś bezbronnego w tym jak Best leży nagi przed nim. Nie może zdobyć się na to, aby okryć mężczyznę. Jeszcze nie teraz. Chce wyciągnąć z tego jak najwięcej. W jego głowie pojawia się myśl, że ma do tego moralne prawo, bo Best pozwolił mu na to i zapewne Edmund nie był pierwszym, który oglądał go w tym stanie.

Próbuje sobie wmówić, że go to nie obchodzi, ale to nie jest łatwe, kiedy widzi odcisk swoim rąk na udach mężczyzny. Doskonale pamięta kiedy dokładnie powstał ten konkretny ślad. Przesuwa wzrokiem po nagim ciele przed sobą i nie ma wątpliwości co do żadnej z pomniejszych ran, po których w ciągu tygodnia nie pozostanie nawet wspomnienie.

Coś zaciska się w nim na samą myśl o tym.

Best porusza się we śnie, co trochę go dziwi. Zakładał, że mężczyzna jest tak zmęczony, że nie drgnie przez dobre kilka godzin. Nie wie jak się z tym czuć. Pokładał wiarę we własne obserwacje i inteligencję. Wie, że Best nie jest w najlepszej kondycji. Mężczyzna jest za chudy i zbyt często obrywał, aby być stuprocentowo zdrowym. Kasłanie po papierosach też nie umknęło jego uwadze.

Edmund patrzy na ludzi i widzi ich tak po prostu. Zawsze miał ten talent. Potrafił ich też przyjmować takimi, jakimi byli, bez dodawania wymówek i wyobrażeń, które miały mu ułatwić przełknięcie ich wad. Best jest kanalią. Niczym pasożyt żywi się na innych organizmach. Ściga sensacje i pragnie jedynie więcej trupów. Jest w stanie kłamać i kraść, tylko dla własnej satysfakcji.

Świat jest pełen podobnych i Edmund nienawidzi każdego z nich.

Ma w sobie tę ciemność, ale nie wykorzystuje jej tak, jak mógłby. A możliwości miałby nieograniczone. Best do niego lgnie, bo wie, że Edmund rozdaje karty. Nie zamierza się jednak nimi dzielić i trzyma je blisko przy sobie. Nie pokaże ich nikomu, dopóki to nie będzie konieczne. Może nie zrobi tego nawet dobrowolnie.

Ma w sobie o wiele więcej opanowania od Besta. Dziennikarz wydaje mu się kłębkiem nerwów, ale może to tylko wyrzuty sumienia nie pozwalają mu odsapnąć nawet na chwilę. Edmund nie wyobraża sobie być kimś takim. Żywić się tym, co wypluje rynsztok i plotki wypowiadane ustami dziwek. Świat jest brudny, ale to nie znaczy, że mają się temu poddawać i w tym pławić. Dlatego nie wie co tutaj robi tak naprawdę. Dlaczego Best wyciąga z niego to co najgorsze? Udaje przed samym sobą, że chciał coś pokazać mężczyźnie, ale chyba sam przestaje w to wierzyć.

Nienawidzi Besta. Chociaż to nawet nie takie proste. Nie wie co tutaj robi, wpatrując się w mężczyznę, od którego widoku zazwyczaj go skręca. Spogląda na swoje dzieło na jasnej skórze, która nigdy nie widziała słońca i czuje dumę.

Prawda jest taka, że nienawidzi Freda Besta i jednocześnie przypomina sobie, kiedy zapewniał mężczyznę o tym, że w jego rękach był bezpieczny.

Nie wie już co jest kłamstwem.


End file.
